Starring
by iboss1
Summary: -UNTILL THE END II- After Rachel, Quinn and Patrick moved to New York, there are a whole new set of problems waiting for them. Money is short, and the three have to find unconventional ways to raise money to afford the New York lifestyle, untill one of the Three is facing a major break trhough.


Hey guys :D

Sorry for the Faberry mix up from Untill the end.

This will be posted in Rachel only.

But Quinn is still a main part of the story.

For short explanation.

This account (iboss1) is created by me.

But there are actually four more people writing story´s.

There is Carrie who is writing our Glee story´s.

There is Michael who is currently writing a Dexter story.

There is Mona who is currently writing a Supernatural story.

There is Hannah who is currently writing a F.R.I.E.N.D.S story.

And there is me.

I am mainly just answering the questions and posting the story´s.

If there are any general questions, just ask them through comments or pm´s.

If there are content questions asked through personal messages, please put a # with the certain author in the message.

For example:

#Carrie, i don´t understand why ...

I also read that the grammar needs fixing.

So now i take the grammar in my own hands.

I will read all the story´s and correct them as good as I am capable to.

Now, the story continues.

If you just started reading this, and you have no clue what is going on, please read -Untill the End- first.

~STARRING~

Chapter One: Surprise Surprise.

After his failed proposal, Patrick sat there in the living room with Quinn thinking about how he chickened out.

_Why did she say that ?_

_It´s not her fault._

_I choked._

_I never choked in my entire life._

A knock on the door distracted him.

_Oh great._

_If this is a Jehovah witness, i will fucking..._

He felt that Quinn was staring at him.

He stood up and walked to the door.

The door had about three locks.

He started unlocking it.

"Probably a neighbor."

He opened the door and he was looking at the person he would have suspected least.

"What the hell are you doing here ?".

"What ?

Is that how you greet a friend ?".

Patrick stepped aside and waved him in.

"Rachel, Kurt is here."

Rachel stormed out and hugged Kurt.

"What are you doing here ?

What about Lima ?".

"Screw Lima.

I heard about the Tournament and took the first flight."  
Rachel looked at Patrick.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Tournament ?".

Kurt laughed.

"You don´t know yet ?

Sit down kids, you are in for a treat."

Patrick and Rachel sat down.

"So.

Do you want something to drink ?

Maybe a snack ?".

Kurt shook his head.

"Just listen."

Kurt cleared his throat.

"So, there is this tradition that Julliard and NYADA do a musical together.

The musical is performed every new school year."

Rachel already was listening closely.

Patrick knew where this was going.

"And there is a tournament in the last summer week, that will define the head roles."  
Rachel smiled.

"This is amazing."

"Wait for it.

The musical has always been performed in Levia Hall."

Patrick suddenly was listening too.

He looked at Rachel.

She looked confused.

"Wow, i thought off all people you would know Levia Hall."

"Why ?  
What is it ?".

Kurt pointed at Patrick.

"Would you please ?".

Patrick turned to Rachel.

"Levia Hall is THE Off- Broadway location.

Musicals like Rent, Hair and Wicked have been performed there before they got big."

Rachel almost fell off the couch.

"We have to take this chance Rachel."

Rachel was fire and flame for it.

She already started talking about a training schedule and taking singing lessons again.

"Rachel, Kurt, i hate to be the buzz kill here, but are you sure you want to risk that ?".

Rachel and Kurt formed a choir.

"YES !".

"Calm down guys.

Let me explain my worries."  
Rachel took his hand.

"You better have a good reason to do this."  
Patrick sighed.

"When I started on Off- Broadway, I barely managed to keep up with the others."  
Rachel smiled.

"But you did do it right ?".

Patrick sighed again.

"Well, I did at first, but I have to say that when the show was canceled, I was kinda glad."

Rachel still smiled.

"I think Kurt and I should try it anyway.

I mean it´s a once of a lifetime chance."

Patrick shook his head.

"That´s what I mean, it´s not.

You can still be on Off- Broadways anytime in the future, I mean you have the talent."

Rachel got a little angrier.

"So you agree I have enough talent."  
"Yeah, you both do.

Actually you two probably have enough talent for the real deal, but you are missing the technique."

Rachel now was pissed.

"What is wrong with you ?

We have a huge chance, and you have nothing better to do than criticizing us ?".

Patrick got a little angry too.

"No.

Just listen."  
"No, I wont.

You know why ?

Because I will go to the tournament and I will win this thing."

Patrick snapped.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!".

Rachel jumped a little when he yelled.

"You two don´t get it do you ?

The kids that go to the tournament were literally born to do this.

They were trained for that every day since they could walk."

"So you say I don´t work hard enough ?".

Patrick sighed again.

"No, you are working your ass off Rachel, but these kind of artists were trained by calibers like Celine Dion.

I even heard of a girl who was trained by Whitney Houston and Michael Jackson.

And last year one of Madonna´s student´s won.

Don´t you get what you are trying to do ?".

Rachel stood up.

"I don´t need this."

"Rachel please take one step at a time."

"I am, I am walking to my room."

Rachel entered the bedroom and threw a pillow and a blanked out.

Patrick knew he was sleeping on the couch.

"What do you mean by one step at a time ?".

Kurt seemed like he was actually listening.

"I mean that you can´t pick up a football for the first time, and play in the Superbowl."

He could see that Kurt didn't understand a thing.

"It´s like becoming a designer.

You can´t sew a shirt and call yourself Ralph Lauren."

Kurt understood.

"No, you have to work yourself up slowly."

"Exactly.

And it is the same thing now.

You two are in New York for what now ?

Two hours ?

And you want to star in a Off- Broadway show."

Kurt nodded.

"I might go and attend anyway.

Just for the experience."

Patrick nodded.

"If you think that showing what you can this early in the year is smart, go ahead.

I am just telling you none of the tournament singers will go over half of their actual capability."

Kurt got a little excited again.

"So I could try out, and win if I give my best ?".

"Yeah, you probably could.

But what will be your excuse when suddenly in rehearsals everybody sings better than you ?"

Kurt nodded.

"You are right.

I can´t take the risk.

And Rachel ?".

Patrick looked at the closed room door.

"I can´t stop her from doing it, but all it will do, is make her life at NYADA a lot harder."

#

Rachel was listening to every word from the other side of the door.

_Hah, harder._

_I never thought that Patrick could underestimate me like that._

_Well, he usually doesn't._

_Is he right ?_

_Should I just let it go ?_

_NO_

_I NEED THIS_

_I WANT THIS._

_And if it means I have to train until the end of time, so be it._

Rachel sat down on the bed.

She folded her arms in front of her.

She suddenly felt like she was acting like a cranky child.

She waited until she heard Kurt leave.

Then after she heard Quinn going to her room, she walked out again.

"Patrick, can we talk ?".

Patrick was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Sure."

"What are you reading ?".

"The Diary of Anne Frank."

Rachel sat down next to him.

"Pretty deep stuff."  
"Yeah.

It was the first book I found, so I started reading.

What do you want to talk about ?".

He wasn't even mad.

"I want to try to explain to you why I want to be in the tournament so bad."  
Patrick nodded.

He expected the whole dream story again.

"I just want to see if I have what it takes to make at least bronze."  
Patrick was surprised.

"Bronze ?

You want to come it third ?".

Rachel nodded.

"I would be happy with third.

Even thought I would love to be first.

I heard you saying I shouldn't give my best.

And I think you are perfectly right with that."  
Patrick smiled.

"But I will do what it takes to make it in New York, I hope you know that."

Patrick nodded, his face turning more serious.

"I know and respect that."

Rachel nodded.

"And now, come to bed."

Rachel walked into the bedroom.

"Geese, you like bossing me around don´t you ?".

"Yup."

Patrick followed her.

*#

The next morning, Quinn woke up to the sound of a song that she haven't heard in a long time.

She stood up and walked to the door.

She opened it.

There they were.

Patrick and Rachel.

"What time is it ?

And why the holy hell are you singing The House Of The Rising Sun this early ?".

Rachel apologized.

"We are so sorry Quinn, I convinced Patrick to train me for the tournament.

He actually has more experience in this kind of stuff."  
Patrick shook his head.

"She didn't convince me, she forced me."  
Quinn went to the kitchen.

They splitted the fridge in two different sections.

They were both locked.

One for Quinn and one for Rachel and Patrick.

Quinn decided to have breakfast.

She unlocked her fridge.

"What ever.

Since I am up, I might as well ea..."

She turned around.

"Why is there a..."

Rachel interrupted Quinn.

"Pile of meat in the fridge ?

I know, it´s Patrick´s and I did not want it on my side."

Patrick laughed.

"Don´t you mean our side ?".

Rachel nodded.  
Quinn shook her head when Rachel walked over.

"I actually meant..."

Rachel kicked Quinn.

"Oue.

What the hell ?".

"I am so sorry, I think this will swell up."  
She dragged Quinn to the bathroom.

"Why are you kicking me ?".

"Because there is a cake in your fridge."

Quinn sat down on the bathtub.

"Duh, I saw it.

It´s huge."

"I am planning a surprise Birthday party for Patrick."

Quinn laughed.

"With who ?

You, me, Kurt, and ?".

Rachel smiled.

"Jade and Scott are coming."

Quinn shook her head.

"Still.

A "Party" with seven people ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"Jade know´s some folks Patrick knew in New York, she invited them all.

There will be around fifteen people here."

Quinn nodded.

"Well fine.

You COULD call that a party.

When is it anyway ?".

"Four days.

Oh, yeah, I need you to distract him somehow."

Quinn sighed.

"And what am I supposed to do to keep him distracted ?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"It´ll only take two hours, and you have three days to think about it."

"Three ?

I thought four."  
Rachel blushed a little.

"Actually it´s three."  
Quinn saw her looking to the floor.

"What is it ?

You are lying."  
Rachel cleared her throat.

"His birthday is the twenty second."  
Quinn looked at her phone.

"The twenty second is today."  
Rachel nodded.

"I would be angry now, but I am amazed about your organizing skills.

When did you find the time to plan this ?".

Rachel smiled.

"The plane.

I planned everything on the plane.

And when we landed, I called Jade and Kurt.

Jade called Scott afterward´s."

Quinn nodded.

"Since I know you owe me BIG now, I will distract him.

When do the people arrive ?".

"Seven thirty."

Quinn nodded.

"I take him to dinner from Six to eight, then everything is up to you."

Rachel nodded.

"Seems like a plan".

Quinn nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Patrick, would you like to go out for dinner tonight ?"

"You are asking me out ?".

Quinn laughed.

"No.

I just want to buy you dinner, and have a talk.

I really want to thank you for letting me live here."

Patrick nodded.

"Sure.

Lets do that."  
"Maybe Six pm ?".

Patrick again nodded.

"Awesome.

You two keep singing now, I have to check out NYU."

*#

Rachel and Patrick were practicing the whole morning.

"Wow, it´s twelve thirty already.

Maybe we should eat something."  
Rachel agreed.

"Nothing big though, you got the dinner with Quinn."  
Rachel was amazed about Quinn´s lying skills.

She convinced Patrick in no time, and he is a very smart guy.

He could tell that someone is lying in a heartbeat.

She thought about every time she talked with Quinn.

Now she had a different perspective.

She always judged her for being such a good lair, but now she thought it was a very much appreciated skill.

She never could lie well, maybe that´s why she thought about it that much.

Patrick and her had a small snack, and decided to drive down to NYADA.

Rachel couldn't imagine how the building looked.

Patrick took a couple of turns and they drove passed the Time Square.

Rachel smiled.

"What is it ?".

"I can´t believe it.

I live next to Time Square."

Patrick laughed.

"You´ll get used to it eventually."  
Rachel nodded.

"I love you."  
Rachel took his hand.

"I love you too.

Without you, I would never be here."  
Patrick shook his head.

"You would.

I am not that great of a singer.

You would´ve come here anyway."

Rachel laughed in a sarcastic way.

"Not a great singer ?

Of course not.

You´r performance of Bohemian Rhapsody would have killed Mercury if he wasn´t dead already."

Patrick nodded.

"Exactly, my performance was that awesome."

"That´s what I said."  
"Just think about my Performance right now, and separate it from my singing."  
Rachel closed her eyes and thought about the performance.

"Still amazing."

"Focus on what I did."  
Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Never mind, someday you will get it."  
Rachel nodded.

"What about the roof the other day ?"  
Patrick cleared his throat.

"What ?".

"You seemed pissed after we went down again."  
Patrick looked at her, then he focused on the road.

"No, I was just... Thinking."  
"About ?".

She could see him sweating a little.

"Are you okay ?".

"Yeah.

Fine.

I am just... well... future stuff."  
Rachel smiled.

"Our future ?".

He nodded.

She never heard him stutter before.

"And ?".

"And what ?".

"What did you think about ?".

#

Patrick started Brainstorming when Rachel asked him.

_Marriage._

_Kids._

_Work._

_Singing._

_Acting._

_Nyada._

_School._

_Teachers._

He sat up.

"I thought about the Glee Reunion.

William told me that it would be in about five years, so I thought about what we will be like in five years."

Rachel smiled.

"I like that."  
He was glad she stopped asking.

He pulled the car over and Rachel got out.

"This is it ?".

She pointed at a small house.

"Other side."

Rachel turned around.

Patrick showed her the Huge building.

It was a rather small skyscraper, but still a skyscraper.

It said "Academy of the Dramatic Arts" on the side.

Patrick could see Rachel igniting.

"I love it."  
Patrick laid one arm around her.

"I like it too.

It´s very..."

"Graceful ?".

Patrick nodded.

"It looks like what it is.

Something Special."

Rachel hugged him.

"I love you."  
"I love you too Rachel.

Do you now get why I want you to take it slow with the tournament ?".

Rachel nodded.

"You wanted me to hold back until I am in there."

She pointed at the house.

"Yeah.

I have seen so many people failing at their dream because they rushed into stuff like this.

And I would rather die than see you suffer through the pain of loosing your dream."  
Rachel kissed him.

"Thank you.

For being there when I need you."  
Patrick laughed.

"Isn´t that what a boyfriend does ?".

"One would think."  
Rachel walked to the house.

"Let´s go inside."  
Patrick followed her.

They walked through the halls.

"What is this ?".

Rachel stood in front of a huge black door.

"That´s a soundproof door."

Patrick opened it.

"Wow."  
The two entered a huge room.

It had a round roof, and it was build in the shape of a bowl.

"This thing looks like a shell."

Patrick laughed.

"Thing ?

Don´t you know what that is ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"Its the law of physics.

This room has a perfect acoustic."

Rachel smiled.

"Really ?".

"Well, try it."  
Rachel cleared her throat, and sang some lines from don´t rain on my Parade.

"Wow, this is amazing."  
The sound mirrored her voice perfectly.

She didn´t even need a microphone to be really loud.

"This room is totally useless."

Rachel turned around.

"Ms. Tibbideaux, a pleasure to see you."  
Rachel shook Ms. Tibbideaux hand.

"As I said, this room is useless.

Every year, I have at least three students who get used to the acoustic, and are never able to sing in a normal square room again."  
Rachel sighed.

"And as your firend Patrick knows, performing is more than singing."

She shook Patrick´s hand.

"Mr. Verona."  
"Carmen."

The three sat down.

"How long are you in New York now ?".

Rachel smiled.

"We arrived yesterday evening."  
Carmen nodded.

"I am very happy for you.

You two are starting a very interesting and wonderful journey in a couple of weeks."

Carmen turned to Rachel.

"I will be you´r teacher."

Rachel took Patrick´s hand.

"What about him?

Won´t we attend the same classes ?".

She shook her head.

"Patrick is more of an actor than a vocalist.

He will attend a lot of acting classes, whilst you are attending dancing and singing classes of every kind."  
Rachel was a little disappointed.

Patrick could tell.

"Don´t worry, we live together, we will still be together every day."

Rachel nodded.

"Why did you sign up for acting anyway ?".

"Because..."  
"I can´t teach somebody who already was a star in a Off- Broadway play, he knows all the tricks already."

"But it was canceled."

"Still, it was canceled one week before premiere.

He still trained with the semi pro´s over a year.

I can´t put him in a rookie team now."  
Rachel looked confused.

Carmen laughed.

"No football fan are you ?

Anyway.

He would be bored the first year, and I don´t want to risk that.

That´s why I decided he should attend the acting classes.

He did not especially ask for it."  
Patrick sighed too.

"I think I would rather take the acting classes anyway.

I figured that I would love to do some theater work someday."

Rachel smiled.

"I like that.

Then you could play in the theaters and I could play in the musicals.

We would be unstoppable."

"Still, you first have to finish the first five semesters here."  
Rachel was surprised.

"Five ?

That´s and odd number."  
"It usually was six, but no student of NYADA stayed over five.

They always started on Broadway, or moved to LA."

Rachel got excited.

"Does that mean that in Two and a halve years I could be on Broadway ?".

Carmen nodded.

"Some made it in five years, and some made it after only a week.

But the average is five semesters."

Rachel smiled from ear to ear.

"I can´t wait."  
Carmen got up.  
"I have to go.

If you have any questions, just call the school and ask for me.

I will be preparing the tournament."

She walked out.

In the door she turned around one more time.

"By the way, nice Streisand voice."

Rachel smiled.

Patrick watched Carmen leave.

"She likes you."  
Patrick nodded.

"She liked me since we worked together on Angel."

"Carmen was a part of it ?".

Patrick nodded.

"We both thought this would be our big break.

And we both decided to lay off of our dream after it failed."  
"How did it fail ?

I never hear you talk about it.

And all I know is that there was some legal issue with the music."

Patrick nodded.

"It was some issue with a Bon Jovi and a Guns n Roses song.

We had no legal rights to use them.

But there were other problems as well.

The director was delusional.

He planned his big Broadway premiere when the Off- Broadway premiere just got announced.

He had this picture in his mind, that someday he would be at Angel´s 25th anniversary, like Les Mis."

Rachel nodded.

"Isn´t that what everybody want´s ?"

Patrick nodded.

"But he actually wrote out Invitations for the anniversary on the twenty third august of two thousand thirty seven."

Rachel laughed.

"He was nuts ?".

"Yes.

He went completely insane."  
Rachel leaned back, and stretched her feet out.

"I am tired.

We trained hard today."

Patrick nodded.

"I still don´t like you being in the tournament." 

Rachel got up.

"Let me take a cab home, you have to drive to your dinner."  
Patrick checked his watch.

"Damn, it´s five twenty ?".

Rachel nodded.

"I better get going."  
Patrick kissed Rachel and took off.

Rachel decided to write Quinn a text to warn her.

**Patrick on his way, thanks for doing this again.**

She went home as fast as possible.

She started hanging banners and the guest´s arrived.

"Wow, I did not expect everybody to be here this fast.

Where is Jade anyway ?".

Around seven, all of the guests were already there, everybody except Jade.

"Oh, yeah, she isn´t coming.

She is stuck in Lima.

She said she had to do some planning for LA."

Rachel sat down next to Scott.

She was in a room full with people she didn´t know.

Kurt and Scott were the only ones she actually felt comfortable around.

Even though after her makeover, she was a lot more confident, she still had a hard time bonding with strangers.

She was especially intimidated by a couple of the girls that were there.

They were truly gorgeous.

They were about eighteen people.

Eight guys and ten girls.

Eight of the ten girls were all on Quinn´s attraction level.

Rachel was really jealous that Patrick might pay more attention to them then to her.

She knew he loved her, but these girls were trouble.

She could tell, since the number one trouble maker is her best friend.

So this were eight out of ten.

Rachel counted herself as one of the ten, since they were the same gender.

Then there was one other girl.

She was pale, short and had glasses.

She did not seem like she was a part of the group, and yet Jade invited her.

It was obvious that she knew Patrick.

She knew practically everything about him.

Her name was Megan.

She had long red hair and her left arm was covered in Tattoos.

"So, why don´t we all just talk about from where we know Patrick ?".

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt.

I know him from School."

Kurt looked at Scott.

"I´m Scott, I am his older Brother."

Rachel sighed.

"Rachel.

His Girlfriend and roommate."  
Most of the girls knew him from Angel.

Some knew him from some band things they did.

"Meg, I know him from Ireland."

After Megan there was only one girl left.

"I am Cheryl, I am Patrick´s co star from Angel."  
Rachel felt a weird vibe from Cheryl.

After the introduction, the group split up into different smaller groups, and Rachel turned on some music.

She did not know what to expect from the night yet.

*#

Quinn was heaving a great time with Patrick.

They really had fun.

They talked about all kinds of stuff, like their past and future.

"Why do you think Rachel want´s to be in this tournament so hard ?".

Quinn knew he would ask sooner or later.

She took a sip from her water.

"Honestly ?

I don´t know."

Patrick smiled.

"I didn't ask what you know, I asked what you think."

Quinn nodded.

"Well, I think that she ate the bait."

"You think the tournament is a bait ?".

Quinn took another sip.

"Yup.

I think the NYADA wants to eliminate the weak right away."  
Patrick grinned.

"That sounds evil."  
"It´s basic "separate the wheat from the chaff" tactics.

They wave a big thing in front of you, like this whole tournament thing, and of course the winner gets a head role in the "Musical"."  
"So there is no Musical ?".

Quinn nodded.

"But let me finish.

They lure you in with the BIG musical lead role and the fair chance of getting it.

Then you arrive, and they already have one, maybe two current students in the tournament, of course the best once they could find, and the crush your plan of keeping it standard.

You are forced to give it your best, and they will see how good you are.

Then, you will probably fail, and they get to see how you react to failure, and disappointment.

They can instantly tell who want´s it most, and who is simply not giving a damn about it.

This way they will cut their student´s in half at least."  
Patrick smiled.

"What ?".

"It is truly amazing how your brain is working.

I would have never thought about it as an evaluation.

I thought it was a trap to demoralize you.

Well, I got to say Quinn..."  
He stopped.

"What is it ?".

He smiled.

"You can never tell Rachel this, but if she wasn´t around, I would make my move right now."

Quinn blushed.

She felt weird, but nice.

"Thank you for the compliment, but why now ?".

"Because.

I just realized how intelligent you are.

And that´s truly the one thing missing with Rachel, I mean she is incredibly smart, don´t get me wrong.

But I really cant correct her without starting a fight.

She sometimes is just so stubborn, and locked on her opinion.

And with you, I can have these great discussions about politics and science.

I really enjoy these talks."

Quinn thought it was nice that Patrick and her were that close.

She never had a guy friend that just wanted to be her friend.

They always wanted more, like Puck or Finn.

"Well, I like the time we spent together too.

I really like having you as a friend."

Patrick nodded.

"Wow, its seven fifty already, maybe we should get moving."  
Quinn told him there would be a show on TV that she didn´t want to miss.

So they were home around eight fifteen, Quinn hoped that Rachel would be done by then.

"So what you are saying is, that you would actually consider becoming a real psychiatrist ?".

They talked about their future during the ride home.

"What about you ?".

Patrick laughed.

"You know Rachel´s vision about us, ruling Broadway together."  
Quinn nodded.

"But I really want to get into Acting.

I think I have the right amount of schizophrenia and normal behavior to be a great actor."

Quinn laughed.

"Well, I think I am about to see how great of an actor you are."

Quinn ignored the look on his face and opened the door.

"SURPRISE !".

#

Rachel could read honest surprise in Patrick´s face.

As he walked in the door and greeted all his guests, she could also tell that he really missed his New York friends.

She lost him in the crowd, and decided to go to the kitchen, to see if Quinn was fine.

They decided to keep the alcohol in the kitchen, and Quinn would be overlooking everything so nothing got out of hands.

"Hey Quinn, are you okay ?".

"Sure, people are just going crazy.

They all want the good stuff."

Rachel pouted.

"So my wine coolers are probably all gone."  
Quinn laughed.

"I said the good stuff.

Jack Daniels, Heineken beer."

Rachel nodded.

Quinn handed her a wine cooler.

"What do you think about Patrick ?".

Quinn smiled as she looked over to Patrick.

Her look made Rachel uncomfortable.

Quinn laughed.

"What ?".

"Do you think he will have a step back ?

Alcohol wise."

Quinn looked over to Patrick, smile, and then back to Rachel.

"Nah, I think he will be fine.

He haven't got drunk for over eight months now."  
"Nine."

Rachel corrected Quinn.

She knew Quinn didn´t like that very much, but she wanted her to know how long Patrick was sober.

She was proud of him.

Nobody except Jade understood why.

They only saw the "Lets have a whiskey" Patrick on parties.

But Jade and Rachel saw the "I need two bottles of Whiskey to get rid of my headache" Patrick.

Rachel knew a lot of people who enjoyed alcohol a lot more then they should, but Patrick was the only one she refereed to as an alcoholic at one point.

The worst time was when he couldn't get drunk anymore.

Rachel was scared that he might switch to drugs.

But that was around the time he decided to quit drinking completely.

As Rachel drank he wine cooler, Patrick found her.

She kissed him.

"Are you mad ?"

Patrick laughed.

"Why would I be mad ?

You did a wonderful thing for me, I mean you found all my old friends, and even though I wonder why Jade stayed in Lima, this does not change the fact that you did an amazing thing for me, and I won´t forget about it, you can trust me with that."

He hugged Quinn.

"You were in this weren't you ?".

Rachel knew he was referring to her own birthday before, and since the hug made her feel uncomfortable again, she decided to ask.

"When is my birthday Patrick ?".

He laughed at her.

"December eighteenth, why ?".

Rachel smiled.

"Then you have a lot of time thinking about my present."

Patrick smirked at her.

"I will not think about a birthday gift for over five months.

I am talking about near future here."

Rachel got curious.

"I am very tempted to ask questions, but I will keep them to myself."

Patrick kissed her one more time, and then he walked back to his guys.

"Rachel, you know what I don´t get ?

We are all grown people, and yet there are building groups.

The girls and guys are splitting up, you can see it."

Quinn pointed at the group of people.

All the guys were gathered around the couch.

The girls were gathering mainly in the kitchen, and around the bathroom.

"This is just the way it is."

Rachel and Quinn turned.

They spotted Meg taking a whiskey bottle from the counter.

"I guess you are right there, Meg is it ?".

Meg nodded at Quinn.

"How do you know Patrick ?".

"Oh, I know him from Ireland.

I know him since second grade."

Rachel sat down next to her.

"So how was he like when he was a child ?".

Rachel didn't want Meg to feel uncomfortable, but she really wanted to know.

"Well, Patrick was quiet a rebel kid.

Always somewhere at the playground, fighting with sticks, or playing scenes from some stupid American action movie.

He always talked about moving to Montana and becoming a cowboy."

Rachel laughed.

"So exactly like now, except the cowboy thing."

Meg smiled.

"I wouldn't know, I haven seen him in five years.

We lost contact back in Ireland.

There was a small... lets call it dispute with our family´s."

Rachel didn't understand what she said, but she nodded along.

Rachel overlooked the room, and she was quiet happy with her work.

And she knew she owed Quinn for distracting Patrick.

She didn´t know what Quinn would want to get even.

She also didn´t really want to think about it.

Her brain was maxed.

She was totally focused on the Tournament.

Even though this night was all about Patrick, she couldn´t stop thinking about it.

She went through her possible songs over and over again.

She couldn´t decide.

"Do you have an idea what I could sing at the tournament ?

Quinn ?".

As Rachel turned around, she could see Quinn taking a picture of Patrick with his friends.

Suddenly she felt uncomfortable again.

#

"Sure, admit it , you loved Mrs. Liebermann."

Patrick laughed over the old anecdotes from the school time with his New York friends.

Mrs. Liebermann was a German teacher during the second high school year.

She was a gorgeous woman out of Hamburg Germany.

She was tall, had dark brown hair, and the physique like a stripper.

Over the year, the guys in the class always made bets about if her boobs were real.

"Come on, you totally did her right ?".

Patrick shook his head.

"If you remember correctly, it was just detention."  
The group around the couch grew bigger.

The girls joined after some time, and even Quinn and Rachel came out of the kitchen.

"Tell some school stories, I want to know."  
Rachel kicked off a wave of school stories.

"Hey Pat, do you remember the caddy to the shack ?".

Patrick smiled.

"Come on, tell me."

As the group cheered to make Patrick tell the story, Patrick sat up.

"So there was this teacher called Finley, yeah, Mr. Finley."

Rachel sat down on Patrick´s lap.

"He was always this totally annoying strict guy, who made student´s clean his car in the breaks, instead of detention."

He smiled.

"So one day, Micheal and I."  
Patrick pointed at one of the guys.

"We had "Car Cleaning Detention", and we decided to take the car for a spin."  
Michael laughed.

"And of course none of us knew how to drive.

So we started the engine, and suddenly we realize that we couldn´t gain speed.

Then I realized the hand break was still on, so I took it off."  
Patrick smiled.

"Suddenly, Micheal pushes the pedal straight through, and we take Mr. Finley´s brand new Cadillac straight to the janitors shack.

We crashed right through it."

The room was laughing loud.

Michael and Patrick were laughing the loudest.

"Now tell us about Liebermann."  
"No no no no, this is too far."

The room again started cheering.

This time:

Liebermann, Liebermann, Liebermann.

Patrick nodded.

"Fine."  
Rachel was excited.

"German, highshool year two.

Mrs. Liebermann out of Hamburg joins our highschool.

She was a truly gorgeous women, no offense to my love Rachel."  
Rachel smiled.

"None taken."  
"Anyway, so some guys talked out a bet, if she had a boob job."  
A small laugh made its round.

"The bet was about twenty bucks, and about three or four guys were in it.

But after a week, there were three thousand dollars in the pool.

So it was quiet obvious we had to find out about Mrs. Liebermann´s boobs."  
Rachel laughed.

Patrick could tell it was her uncomfortable laugh.

"Then what ?".

Patrick looked over to Kurt and kept talking.

"My lovely older brother and his friends decided that I had to go and find out somehow.

So, one day during detention, I walked passed Mrs. Liebermann, and pretended to trip.

She tried to catch me, and I accidentally on purpose touched her breasts."

Rachel smiled.

"And ?".

Patrick nodded.

"They were real.

But the real point of the story was that after that detention class, Mrs. Liebermann asked me to stay."

Rachel turned red.

"And ?".

"Uh oh, Somebody is in trouble."

Rachel shook her head.

"So, I stayed, prepared for a verbal beat down, when she sat down next to me."

"And she screwed your brains out."  
He punched Scott´s arm.

"Come on Patrick, admit.

You were totally different after that night."

"Yeah, I was.

But because she told me a whole story about how hard Women have it in this world.

She told me about how she got used to being treated like a whore because of her physics.

After I apologized, she told about her life, and I realized that she could have been my sister.

She was exactly like Jade.

And the I thought about what I would do if somebody treated my sister like this."  
Rachel smiled again.

"I am proud of you."

"I am proud of my feminist sister Patricia too."

Patrick pushed Scott away.

The party continued until one am.

Then everybody left, piece by piece.

The last persons staying were Meg, Rachel, Quinn and Patrick.

"Well, it´s one fifteen, I should get going too."

Patrick hugged Meg.

"Thank you for coming Meg, it was sure nice catching up with you."

Meg nodded.

Then Rachel hugged her too.

"I hope we will meet again some time."

"I´d love to, and thank you for your invitation."

Rachel smiled.

Quinn gave Jade her hand.

"Nice to meet you Quinn."  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too Meg."

Megan walked out the door and Rachel locked it behind her.

"Wow, that was some party huh ?".

Quinn laughed.

"More like a get together, a party usually involves more people."  
"Hey, leave her alone.

She did and amazing thing for me.

I mean I can´t believe Meg was here, it must have been so hard to find her."

Rachel nodded.

"Jade helped me."

Patrick got curious.

"Yeah, where is Jade exactly ?

I mean she is in Lima, I know that, but why ?".

Patrick could tell from Rachel´s face that she had no idea.

"I guess she was busy getting ready for LA."

Patrick agreed.

"Probably."  
"What is it Patrick ?".

He sighed.

It was the first time he left Jade alone since she finished her drug rehab.

She was sixteen when she started using drugs.

Normally people start with weed, but she instantly took speed.

And after a couple of weeks she was on crack, and when it got too expensive she turned to meth.

Patrick took her to rehab after she turned seventeen.

She got sober just before they moved to Lima.

"Patrick ?".

He looked up.

"Nothing, just tired.

I think I am going to bed now."  
He kissed her.

"Love you."  
"Love you too."

*#

"Great Party before."  
Quinn and Rachel decided to stay up and watch some TV.

"Thanks.

And by the way, what did you and Patrick talk about on dinner ?

You seemed to be very... focused afterward´s."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Future, psychology mainly."  
Quinn knew Rachel was still staring at her, but she did not react.

After a while she decided to ask.

"What ?".

"Huh ?".

"You have been staring at me for over five minutes now."  
Quinn also ignored her sigh.

"I was just wondering.

You never are that focused when you talk to me."

"Then maybe you don´t speak about the right theme´s."  
"So you are saying I am boring."

Quinn sighed.

"No.

You just need to understand that Patrick and I have a close friendship, and he likes talking to me.

And so do I."  
Rachel looked at the TV

"Do you think he is attracted to you ?".

Quinn turned the TV off.

"Don´t even go there Rachel.

Not with all that happened between us after the whole Finn affair."

"I am just saying, if he is sleeping with you, maybe you should just tell me, before ..."

Quinn interrupted Rachel with a slap.

It was a quiet hard one, and for a second Quinn almost hesitated throwing it.

"How dare you !."  
She could see that Rachel was in some kind of a shock.

Quinn stood up and walked to her room.

"I want you out of this apartment tomorrow."

Quinn just slammed the door shut.

She sacked on her bed.

_Why did this just happen ?_

*#

Patrick woke up to a not so familiar sound.

Quinn and Rachel fighting.

"How did you even get this thought´s ?

You are out of your mind."  
"Oh shut up.

I saw you at the party, you couldn't stop..."  
The two went silent when Patrick ripped the door open.

"Are you two out of your minds ?".

Rachel sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Actually, one of us is."

She stood back up again.

"You take that back Fabray, I am not crazy."

Patrick whistled.

"Damn.

Why are you two fighting ?

And why are there packed bags at the door ?".

He recognized Quinn´s bags.

"She want´s me out."

"What ?".

He walked over to Rachel.

"Why ?".

"Because.

She slept with my boyfriend."  
Quinn shook her head.

"What ?

I thought that whole Finn debate was past to both of you."

He walked to the fridge.

"Rachel you shouldn't ..."

Rachel interrupted Quinn.

"I am not talking about Finn."

Rachel´s words felt like a knife, stabbing Patrick´s gut.

"What did you just say ?".

Rachel pushed her chair aside.

"I... well... yeah.

I said it."

Patrick closed the fridge and walked behind the counter.

He was facing Rachel.

"Do you really think I would do that to you ?".

"Maybe you did it because I kissed Jesse ?".

"Do you really think I would do that to you ?".

"Maybe..."

"Answer my question."  
Rachel nodded.

"I think you are capable of cheating on me."  
Patrick grabbed his keys and walked to the bedroom.

"Where are you going ?".

He came back out and handed Rachel a box.

"Since you don´t trust me, there is no point for staying here anymore, Quinn you can stay, I am leaving."

He pointed at the box.

"And this is your´s.

I wanted to give it to you anyway, so you might as well keep it."  
He walked out of the front door.

After he walked down the stairs in the hall, and he arrived at the street, he thought about a place to go.

Then he took a cab.

He gave the driver the address and the cab started driving.

He knew that Rachel was coming to her senses right now, but he wasn't sure if he could ever forget about what she just said.

#

Of all the words that could describe how Rachel felt as she stared at the ring, one word came back to her mind multiple times.

Bitch.

She felt like a colossus bitch.

And she has been a bitch.

Not only to Patrick, but to Quinn, her best friend, too.

"Is this an engagement ring ?".

Rachel nodded.

She swallowed her tears.

"Oh my god...

He was going to..."

"Propose."

Again she swallowed her tears.

Quinn got a little closer.

"Are you okay ?".

Rachel took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Her voice was shaking.

"Oh honey."

She started crying as Quinn wrapped her in her arms.

"It will be okay.

He will eventually come back."

Rachel shook her head.

"Why am I always such a bitch ?

Why do I always sabotage myself ?".

Quinn stroked over her hair.

"Shh.

It will be okay, he will forgive you.

You did nothing wrong, you were just a tad jealous."

Rachel stepped back and looked at Quinn.

"Why aren't you mad ?".

"Because.

You are my best friend, and I will always stand by your side, regardless the things you say or think about me."

Rachel started to calm a little.

"So you think he will come back ?".

Quinn pointed at the living room table.

"Sure, he left his phone."

Rachel smiled.

"I am so sorry about..."

"No.

Stop apologizing all the time.

We are good.

The two got out of the door.

They wanted to look for Patrick.

"Why did you think he cheated on you anyway ?".

Rachel sighed.

"The way you looked at him during the party.

I just got worried."

Quinn shook her head.

"I was... never mind."  
"No, please tell me, it might make me feel better."

"Okay, so...

I wasn't looking at Patrick, I was looking at Scott."  
Rachel laughed.

"That makes sense, with your kiss and all."

Quinn stopped on the stairs.

"How do you know ?".

"Jade.

She told me before she left."

Quinn shook her head.

Rachel knew Jade kept something from her on the airport, she said Quinn and her were more than friends.

But she was too worried about Patrick to get into the thought now.

"What is your answer ?".

Rachel looked up to Quinn.

"Huh ?".

"I mean Patrick practically asked you to marry him, what is your answer."  
Rachel stopped.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about it."

Rachel looked at the box in her hand.

"So ?".

Rachel smiled.

"Yes.

And a Billion times yes."

Quinn hugged her.

"I knew you two would end up together.

I am happy for you, I really am."

Rachel shook her head.

"I don´t even know if he still feels this way about us.

Maybe I ruined it.

Forever."  
Quinn walked down a couple of stairs so the two were eye to eye.

"Stop thinking that.

He Loves you and you Love him, period.

Maybe this whole thing makes him want to think this over, but this will only encourage his feeling´s and his plan´s."

Rachel nodded, still looking at the ring.

"Lets go, we have to find him."

*#

Patrick sat there, alone in the dark.

Thinking about how he overreacted before.

Even though she accused him of cheating, he should have talked to her.

Instead he ran off like a coward.

He really thought about getting drunk, but he kept it together.

He just sat there.

When the door opened and he heard Quinn´s voice, he knew they found him.

"This is stupid, why would he be in here ?"

He ignored the steps from the other side of the room.

"Trust me Quinn, when he is angry or sad, he always thinks about one thing."

"NYADA ?".

"No, Future."

He couldn't help but smile over Rachel.

She remembered every little thing about him.

She always knew in what mood he was, just from listening to him breath.

"This place is huge, what is it ?".

"It´s a room with perfect acoustic."

Patrick sighed.

He knew they wouldn't find him if he stayed in the back.

The lights were off, so they could only see the stage area.

"He is not here."

"Yes I am."

Patrick stood up and walked towards the two.

"Listen Rachel, I am sorry I overreacted."

Rachel almost fell into his arms.

"And I am sorry that I thought you would ever cheat on me.

It was so stupid.

Off all the people, you are the one that has never tried to hurt me."  
Patrick smiled.

"As long as you know now, its okay."

Patrick could see that Quinn was getting nervous.

"What is it ?".

"Rachel, come on, tell him."

Rachel looked over to Quinn, and then back to Patrick.

"Yes."  
Patrick looked at her.

"Yes ?".

"Yes.

My answer is Yes."


End file.
